In order to mechanically transfer a fluid from the first location to a second location, a wide variety of pumping mechanisms can be utilized. With specific regard to vibratory pumps, highly effective vibratory pump mechanisms are disclosed in each of commonly-owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,315,533; 6,364,622; 6,428,289; and 6,604,920; which are each incorporated herein by reference. In each of these patents, the vibratory pump mechanisms each include a casing or housing that is spaced from the vibration mechanism or generator and submerged within the fluid to be transferred. The operation of the vibration generator in the pump mechanism then operates the pump components located in the casing to drive the fluid into the casing in order to direct the fluid through an outlet hose connected to the casing which terminates at the location where it is desired to transfer the fluid.
However, in certain situations the fluid to be transferred is located within a container in which the casings for the previously-known vibratory pumps cannot be inserted. As a result, in these situations it is very difficult, if not impossible, to transfer the fluid from within the container to the desired location in a fast and easy manner using a previously-known vibratory pump.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop a universal vibratory pump design which enables the fluid held within virtually any container, including those having a relatively small size opening, to be transferred from the container to a desired location. It is further desirable that the various parts of the pump mechanism including the vibration generator and pumping components can be contained within a relatively small volume or housing to enable the vibratory pump to be utilized in a wide variety of applications.